OBJECTIVES: To study bi-dimensional deformation of esophagus and ureter and to define pressure-diameter-length-velocity-and force relationships. To determine the mechanism by which surgical corrective measures, such as fundoplication, modify length-tension characteristics of the lower esophageal sphincter. To study the effect of electrical stimulation, creep, stress relaxation, long-term obstruction, and age related changes in mechanical properties.